Burn This Girl
by The Fishie
Summary: And did you really think the Covenant would still be a secret, if innocent people hadn’t been sacrificed to preserve the secret? How long can you ignore the desperate screams of a lost soul before seeking redemption for what your family did…?
1. Intro to Burn This Girl

_**Just felt like writing this, it's short, just an intro nothing more. The first chap will be uploaded today, or tomorrow or something…**_

**Burn this Girl**

**Introduction:**** Bad Dreams**

"Dead girl dances, she burns…the witch hunt…BURN this girl," a horrible childlike voice said in a singsong voice, he could hear the crackling of fire, smell burning wood, he could hear the screams of a girl, horrible, despairing screams and they went right through him.

"I'm burning!" She cried. "Somebody, God, please help me!"

He could smell her flesh, burning…he could hear how she screamed in agony, she screamed for help. But he couldn't move, he couldn't even see her, there was only darkness, that awful smell and those screams.

He woke up, sweating, breathing heavily and he could still hear those screams in his head.

It was all just a nightmare, a bad fucking dream nothing important.

He blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the faint light of the room. He looked around: this wasn't his dorm. Memories of the previous night came rushing back to him, and he turned his head to look at the tangle of blond hair laying next to him, her name was Lara, or something like that, she was in a couple of his classes.

He crawled out of bed and gathered his clothes; there was no point in being here when she woke up and he figured Tyler was probably already up and waiting for him, they had swim practice today, and he seriously could do without an argument with the coach.

tbc

* * *

_**Credit to Jack off Jill, I used a sentence from one of their songs as the title, and changed the intro of one of their songs **__**to fit the story and serve as a first line. **__**They're my inspiration for this. **__**So thank you!**_

_**Anyway tell me what you think; I'm quite sure this story is going to be quiet different. But I do like feedback.**_

_**Greetings Fish aka Anne. **_


	2. Chapter 1: Her Mark

**I'm having fun with this, seriously I just love these angsty thingies, well it's not angsty yet, but it will be grins a bit of drama, angst and suspense never killed anyone, except maybe the characters in the stories ******

**So yes having fun with this, my objective is to make you feel sorry for the girl; you know the witch-hunt chick?**

**And of course you should feel sorry for Reid, you seriously don't want witch-hunt chick invading your dreams. The way I imagine her, she's pretty creepy :p **

**Without further redo, chapter one!**

**Chapter one: Her Mark**

"Reid, man what took you so long?" Tyler asked as soon as his roommate barged into the room.

"Do you really need to ask baby boy?" Reid said absently while retrieving his bag from under his bed vaguely noting that the floor underneath his bed was disgusting.

"Spare me the details Reid." Tyler said waiting in front of the open door impatiently tapping his foot. "We're already running late, if we don't leave like, now, we'll be late."

"I know baby boy I know, and things would go a hell of a lot faster if you stop whining," Reid said annoyed as he flung his bag over his shoulder.

"Jeez someone's cranky," Tyler said as Reid ushered him out of the door.

"You'd be too if you were me," Reid muttered as they made their way to the pool.

"Was she that bad?"

"Who?"

"Lara? You know the girl you had sex with?"

"I dunno, can't remember," Reid said absentmindedly.

"You had sex with a girl, but you can't remember if it was good?" Tyler repeated frowning. "You have issues Reid."

"I've got other things on my mind."

"Other things than sex? Dude, are you feeling okay?" Tyler asked chuckling but noticing the serious expression on his friend's face.

"I've been having these dreams man-" Reid sighed cutting himself off. "They're pretty twisted."

"Twisted?"

"I can hear this girl, she's being burned on the stake, I can smell- I wanna help her, but I can't see a damn thing."

"That's…intense."

"Tell me about it," Reid said raking a hand through his messy bed head.

"Should we like tell Caleb?" Tyler asked frowning.

"It's just a dream baby boy, don't worry about it." Reid said as he opened the door to the pool.

"Garwin Simms, one minute latter and you would've been late." Coach, a man with the typical heavy built of a man in his forties, shouted from the other side of the room. "You're lucky, go chance and get your asses back here ASAP."

"Whatever coach," Reid called back in his typical: I-don't-give-a-shit-way while entering the locker-room closely followed by Tyler.

Naturally, people noticed something was bothering the normally loudmouthed blond who was significantly less obnoxious than usually and seemed rather distracted. Though it wasn't enough to rouse suspicion just yet and honestly, the coach was rather pleased with this recent development a distracted Reid Garwin was a great deal more pliant than the usual one.

"Garwin, Abbott." Coach called signaling the two boys to get out of the pool. "I just wanted to say that you two are going to leave that legendary rivalry of yours outside of the swimming pool you hear? I don't want a repeat of that stunt you two pulled last swim meet." Coach said gruffly eyeing the two boys in obvious annoyance. He didn't care they hated each other; they could hate each other all he they wanted as long as they didn't drown each other in the pool or embarrass the school during meets.

"C'mon coach it was just a friendly little game," Reid stated smirking at the memory.

Coach raised his eyebrows so high they almost disappeared beneath his baseball cap. "Garwin you pushed Abbott into the pool during a race and you being the idiot you are let him drag you along with him. And you continued to beat the shit out of each other in the water, because of that little 'game' of yours as you so nicely put it Garwin we lost that meet breaking our perfect record for the year."

"Coach it's not that big of a-"

"Don't you even dare say it Garwin!" Coach snapped causing Aaron to grin. "Wipe that look of your face Abbott."

"Yes Coach," Aaron muttered much to Reid's amusement.

"I want the two of you on your best behavior tomorrow you hear? No funny business!" Coach said warningly glaring the two boys down, there were few people who could slightly intimidate Reid Garwin, though only for a little while Coach could make him feel like a ten-year-old boy all over again. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes coach," Aaron said dully.

"Crystal," Reid said with a smirk.

Coach gave Reid a suspicious look before waving them off and turning his attention to a couple of relatively new guys.

"You must be over the moon Garwin, coach saving your ass like that," Aaron hissed.

"Ah Aaron always talking 'bout my ass, see something you like or what?" Reid retorted smirk ever-present on his face.

"Shut your mouth Garwin."

"Of course wouldn't want you trying to stick anything of yours in one of my orifices."

"Fuck you Garwin!"

"See again with the sexual innuendo. Abbott, are you trying to tell me something?"

Aaron seemed to be at a loss for words, everything he threw at Garwin was turned against him, the blond knew exactly what buttons to push to tick him off, and he hated him for it.

"Get los Garwin!" He spat shoving Reid away from him. Normally this wouldn't have been an issue, but Reid lost his balance and slipped on the wet floor tumbling to the ground his head hitting the floor, hard.

"_Dead girl dances, she burns…the witch hunt…BURN this girl,"_ that horrible voice chanted sending chills up and down his spine. He opened his eyes: he was in that fucking impenetrable darkness again.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Reid shouted his voice sounding oddly shrill but the voice ignored him and kept on chanting that simple line.

"_It was dark out, no moon, no stars; it was quiet, like a graveyard. They all gathered on the hill, torches everywhere it was as if the hill was burning already…eyes watching, distorted faces, seen through bleary eyes: burn her, erase her, burn the witch, burn this girl, burn the frightened crying girl, save her soul from Satan's evil lair, purify her with flames…" _The voice rattled on._ "Witch hunt, witch hunt, burn this girl…" _

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"_I am nothing…"_ The voice said sounding muffled.

"Look I want to help you! Just- Where are you?!"

"_Help me?"_

"Yeah, help you!"

"_I'm burning."_

"What?"

"_Help me they're going to burn me!"_ The voice cried, sounding desperate, she was crying he could tell by the awful tone. _"Help me! Help me! Help me!"_

"Where are you?!" Reid called trying to find her, whoever she was.

He hissed in pain, hands, red-hot burning hands grabbing his arms squeezing tightly and suddenly he could see a pale face with large emerald eyes, haunting eyes.

"_HELP ME!"_ She shouted emphasizing each word as if he wouldn't understand her otherwise.

And than she was gone, there was a bright light instead and faces: Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler looking down on him, worried expressions on their faces.

"What up?" Reid asked staring up at them, eyes half-closed.

"He's fine," Caleb shouted rolling his eyes.

"What happened?" Reid asked trying to sit but Tyler kept him down.

"You took a nasty tumble dude," Pogue explained. "Compliments of Aaron, who's getting his ass, handed to him on a platter, compliments of the coach."

"Reid, are you okay?" Tyler asked frowning obviously worried.

"I feel fine Baby Boy."

"You look kinda pale."

"He does, doesn't he?" Pogue muttered sharing Tyler's worried expression.

"It's nothing," Reid said through gritted teeth.

"You're lying," Caleb said staring at him intently.

"It's not a big deal, just a dream."

"People don't dream when they're knocked out cold Reid," Caleb stated, his eyes virtually burning wholes right through him.

"It's nothing," Reid said getting up despite Tyler's protest.

"This isn't over Reid." Caleb said. "After practice we're going to have a little talk about this 'dream' of yours."

"Yeah yeah whatever," Reid said battling the dizziness.

* * *

**(An hour latter, Reid and Tyler their dorm)**

* * *

"Let me get this straight yeah?" Caleb started after Reid had explained his 'situation'. "She talks about a witch hunt?" 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Pogue asked receiving a nod from Caleb.

"Can the ascended ones please tell us plebes what you're on about?" Reid asked annoyed, it all felt like an invasion of privacy really.

"Reid maybe she's someone from your bloodline, the reason why our families came to the new world. It seems logical enough: one of them was caught and our families ran to avoid persecution themselves. And what with you ascending in a little while…- Part of you receiving your powers maybe you receiving imprints of her, her memories." Caleb explained.

"What a complete load of crap." Reid sneered. "It's just dreams."

"Don't be so sure Reid." Caleb said with a serious expression on his face. "Maybe we're wrong, maybe your dreams aren't as innocent as we believe, maybe it's just Chase-"

"Chase is dead," Reid argued.

"They never found a body Reid." Pogue said solemn expression on his face. He might not admit it aloud, but he was indeed afraid of Chase, Reid could see it in his eyes and honestly, he thought Pogue was a fucking wuss because of it.

"He's dead," Reid said emphasizing each word, "so stop being such a pussy, the big bad wolf is dead, Caleb killed him".

"We don't know for sure Reid," Tyler said quietly speaking up for the first time.

"Oh not you too Baby Boy," Reid grumbled annoyed. "And what if he is alive, what's he planning? To kill me by insomnia? Boeh-hoe shaking in my boots."

"Reid you shouldn't be taking this so lightly," Caleb said sternly.

"Well sorry daddy dearest," Reid said absently rubbing his sore arm, but making a face as he rubbed the skin through the thin material of his hoodie. Must be a bruise or something, it hurt like a bitch.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked noticing his pained expression.

"My arm's a little sore baby boy, probably from the fall or something," Reid said taking off his hoodie, catching the stunned looks on his friends their faces. "That nasty?" He asked checking for the bruise but instead he found…burned skin, the imprint of a hand.

He closed his eyes and sighed, he guessed he had a matching one on the other side; _she _had done it, no doubt about it. "Fucking hell," he muttered under his breath.

"Still think it's only a dream?" Caleb asked guessing by Reid's expression that the imprints had something to do with his 'dream'.

Reid just stared at him, his jaw set, and a look of something indefinable in his eyes.

* * *

**TBC**

**Well do please tell me what you think, no point in writing if people don't tell me what they think of it:**

**Let it be good comments, l****et I be bad comments, I**** care not :p**

**Greetings! XxX ****Anne**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Not Even Him

**I write this story at night, before I go to sleep and I must say it gives me an eerie feeling. Weird I know but it does, this is really just something I'm having a heck of a lot of fun with! **

**Without further redo, chapter two! **

**Chapter two: Not even him**

"Who are you?" Reid muttered before taking a drag of his cigarette. He was leaning out of the window, elbows resting on the windowsill. Caleb and Pogue had left an hour or so ago, and a couple of minutes ago Tyler shot off some lame excuse: "Just going to the library Reid". Baby Boy couldn't lie to save his life. They were talking about him, his dreams somewhere, and frankly, he couldn't care less at least now he could smoke a fag in peace and think about everything without interruption.

He exhaled the smoke flowing from between his lips, one of the best feelings in the world, sometimes even better than an orgasm. He didn't smoke, much, only when he needed some relaxation, and right now, all he needed was a cigarette, well and maybe some answers.

He closed his eyes, breading in the cold air, her eyes were all he could see, and those eyes were seriously fucked up. He always thought that whole: eyes-are-the-windows-to-the-soul-thing was bullshit, but now, he was reconsidering that. Her eyes were...- she looked so, so desperate and afraid.

He put a hand on the marks she had left on him, she had small hands, a delicate little palm, and short fingers, he could easily cover the mark she had left with his own hand.

How old was she? She sounded quite childlike, but her face, though he had only seen a flash of it, was sixteen at the least.

"What's your name? What happened to you?" He extinguished his cigarette on the windowsill before carelessly throwing it away. He buried his head in his hands, Chase couldn't be behind it all -he reminded himself- Chase was dead.

"_Innocent," _a voice muttered quietly, as if praying.

He spun around, eyes scanning the room, the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up, she was here, in the dorm. She was sitting in the corner, near Tyler's bed, sitting on the floor, hugging her legs and gently rocking herself. She was quiet pasty and frail looking, like a ghost; she was dressed in a ragged grey-tinged sleeveless dress. He couldn't see her face; it was cover by long greasy lank hair. She scared him, the way she sat in the corner muttering that same word over and over again: _"Innocent"._

"Who are you?" He said apprehensive stepping closer: she was a specter to him, a vision, she wasn't really here, she couldn't hurt him, but she looked so real, and the air around her, was like…poison.

She didn't look up, she didn't even budge, she just sat there rocking back and fort muttering: _innocent, innocent, innocent, innocent,…_

"I want to help you but you're going to have to tell me who you are," Reid said slowly as if speaking to a small child.

"_Please not again, do not torture me –not again, innocent, innocent, do not torture me- I am innocent, you know not what you do, innocent…." _

For a second he had thought she actually was responding to him, but eventually it was just rambling, interesting rambling though…

"Torture? Who tortured you?"

"_Not my fingers, hurts, hurts, hurts, -innocent- please believe me, - not my fingers, hurts hurts hurts,…" _This time her muttering was followed by a high-pitched scream, she clawed at the wall, in blind panic.

Reid forgetting his doubt, hurried over to her, dropping to his knees, trying to grab her, comfort her but…She was gone.

"Just an image, nothing more," Reid repeated to himself. "Someone's just fucking with my head." He rubbed his eyes repeating his personal mantra in his head: just an image, just an image, just an image,…

He raked a hand through his hair, staring at the wall, eyes wide, all the color draining from his face: he could see the scratches she had left on the wall. He ran a finger over them, frowning, they were quite deep, you had to be pretty frightened to leave marks like these, you had to be real, to leave marks like these…she was real, whoever she was, and she was scared, tortured and really driving him out of his fucking mind.

He wasn't going to let her, or him, if Chase really was behind this, get to him. He didn't fucking care, tonight he'll go out, he'll get hammered and than he'll get screwed. This, these mind games weren't going to mess up his life. Mind games worked on Caleb, Pogue, and even Tyler. But not on him, oh no sir, he was Reid fucking Garwin; he was the badass Son of Ipswich.

* * *

**(Somewhere, in the dorms)**

* * *

"_No, no, no! I have familiarity with no evil spirits! I have never made contact with the devil! I didn't hurt anyone! I am no servant of the devil! Falsely accused falsely accused! Please sir, please! I didn't harm those men! Honestly! I did no such thing! They attempted to rape me sir! They wanted to harm me! I harmed them not! Please no! No not again! Please sirs no, don't hurt me! It hurts milord it hurts!"_

A piercing scream, they were hurting her, badly…

"Where are you?" Reid called, trying to find his way in the darkness, and suddenly there were eyes, peering at him through the darkness, not her eyes, not those haunting emerald green eyes, but icy eyes, clouded eyes, wide-open eyes, angry eyes, frightened eyes and even a few soft, sad eyes…

"_They were watching me, accusing me with there eyes and then, then came the questions, fast, fierce, furious: Are you a witch? Why did you torment them? How do you know you're not a witch? We know you're a witch…don't deny you're a witch, why won't you confess? How else could you have murdered those men? A defenseless little girl. Tell us how long have you been in the snare of the devil?! WITCH! Don't lie; tell us why did you make a compact with the devil? Why do you torture your poor parents so?! MURDERESS! Why don't you confess? CONFESS!"_

"Are you? Are you a witch?" Reid asked as the girl continued to recount her story, his words falling on her deaf ears.

"_Will you confess? - No milord, I never spoke the devil, I never harmed them, I didn't not kill them…you made an awful mistake, I can say before my eternal father that I am innocent."_

"Are you? Are you innocent? Why can't you fucking hear me?!" Reid called frustrated as all the eyes suddenly disappeared leaving only darkness.

"_They accused me; they jailed me, why doesn't he tell them the truth? Why doesn't he let the truth set me free? Why doesn't he save his soul? It's better to lose his life than his soul, they'll never believe me, they'll burn me if he doesn't tell the truth-"_

"He? Who's he?"Reid asked. "C'mon girl make an effort to hear me, hear me, you've heard me before, please girl I wanna help you."

"_No one wants to help me." _

There she was, or at least her ghost was, because that's what she looked like, standing before him; she glowed in the darkness like a snow white light, her eyes seemed to look right through him. Desperate, it was the best word to describe her.

"_No one wants to help me," _she repeated,_ "not even him." _

"Who is him?"

"_He who saved me, he who doomed me." _Her eyes widened until they were impossibly wide. _"They're coming,"_ she whimpered turning away from him. _"They're going to torture me, with machines, they want me to confess, there's nothing to confess, nothing!"_

"I believe you." Reid said the words leaving his lips before realizing it. "I want to help you."

"_Please don't hurt me! Not again please good sir no, I have nothing to confess! Don't hurt me not again- it hurts please no, don't take me there, it hurts!" _A screaming followed, high and piercing, a scream that went right through his bones and then there was silence, a silence louder than her screams…

He woke up, sweating, breathing heavily a scream died in his throat, his head was spinning, maybe due to the dream or maybe due to the fall he had made compliments of Aaron.

Last night, before Tyler had came back, he had left the dorm in search of some distraction, he had found some in the form of Annalisa Moorish, a pretty little thing who was friends with Kira and had dated Pogue in freshman year. She was nothing special in his eyes, but she served her purpose just fine.

Waking up because of _'her'_, in a foreign dorm, with an insignificant girl lying next to him… Déjà vu. Annalisa was sleeping soundly with her back turned to him, blissfully unaware of what was going on in Reid's head. His eyes trailed over to her roommate's bed, empty, sure did simplify things.

He sat up, looking over to the alarm clock; it was six am, in three hours he had a swim meet, just what he needed, a little more distraction from those…_'dreams'._

He got out of the bed and started to gather his clothes. After pulling on his pants and fumbling with the belt buckle, he retrieved his cell phone from his back pocket: four missed calls en one text message all compliments of Tyler.

He read the text message: _"Where are you Reid?"_

Adorable, he was worried. He pulled his black t-shirt over his head, slipped on his chucks, and grabbed his hoodie, leaving the dorm without a single glance at the girl on the bed.

* * *

He quietly sneaked into the room, not bothering to switch on the light; he'd probably only wake- 

"Good morning Reid," Tyler said sleepily from his bed interrupting Reid's train of thoughts.

"You're up," Reid said flatly.

"It's hard to get a good night's sleep when you're friend's out without leaving a word when a guy who wants to kill us is out and about," Tyler said sounding…Caleb-ish.

"Chase is dead." Reid muttered throwing himself on his bed.

"You don't know that, he might be-"

"He's not behind this."

"You can't know that," Tyler argued, Tyler virtually never argued with him.

"She was here Tyler," Reid said quietly, his eyes darting over to the corner near Tyler's bed where she had sat.

"What?" Tyler asked sitting up, noticeably disturbed by this little tidbit of information.

"She was here Tyler, she sat in that fucking corner," he said waving in the direction of the corner where he knew he could still find the mark she left. "You can see her scratch marks on the wall."

"So she's not just a-"

"No apparently she's not just a dream, apparently she can be real too, and I find this even more fucking disturbing as those fucking dreams are!" He let out a barking, cynical laugh. "I had another dream about her, she was talking about her interrogation about how she was innocent…they tortured her you know? With machines apparently…"

"Wow," Tyler muttered. "That's some heavy shit Reid…"

"You know what the best part is? Apparently, some fucker could help her, but he just didn't. So now I'm stuck with her fucking with my mind."

"Do you know what her name is?"

"No."

"What does she look like?"

"Besides desperate and defeated?" Reid started. "Innocent, she looks fucking innocent."

"We're worried about you Reid," Tyler said quietly.

"I know."

"Are you going to let us help you?"

"No," Reid said flatly, Tyler sighed in disappointment but than the blond added quietly: "you're going to help me, help her".

* * *

**TBC**

**Quite a heavy chapter, je sais, that's why I kept it short. **

**And yes lots and lots of Reid/Her moments, but don't worry the other boys aren't going to be neglected. I just wanted to get as much back-story on her out of the way as possible, as soon as possible. Other important thingies will be revealed in time.**

**Again tell me what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts on all of this hint**

**Love,**

**Anne.**


	4. Chapter 3: Her Name

**Yes an early update, do enjoy it, I'm very fond of this chapter!**

**Chapter three: Her Name **

He stretched his arms behind his back, loosened up his shoulders, and cracked his neck; he was standing in front of his starting block, number five, his favorite lane. He was in great shape, best shape he'd been in, in a long time, he was going to win this, hands down, he was going to win this on his own, the thought of using not even crossing his mind.

He needed this, he needed the adrenaline pumping, he'd forget about 'her' if only for a little while. The swimmers were told to get on the starting blocks, he shot the guy on block four, his main rival a look, he was good, fucking fast but also nervous, tot damn twitchy, a bad starter.

They got ready to dive in, it was quiet, he loved this, the moment before the race.

The whistle was blown: swimming time.

He took a textbook start, his strokes were fast but perfect, his breathing even, controlled, he was in complete and utter control. He was in the lead he could feel it.

The turn, flawless, he sped up, remembering what the coach had said to him: "That Evans kid has the best turn in the game".

The end was nearing, he was winning.

His fingertips touched the wall, first.

* * *

"_Dead girl dances, she burns…the witch hunt…BURN this girl."_

He was there again, in that fucking darkness that kept on enveloping him. But it was different this time; the air around him was clammy and seeped through his skin, something was going on.

And suddenly there was the chatter of a crowd.

"Order, order, ORDER!" A heavy male voice called from the darkness, struggling to be heard over the commotion. The murmurs stop, except for the soft sobbing of a girl, sobbing he was already quite familiar with, it was _her_, _she _was there.

He heard footsteps, heavy footsteps.

"_Thomas, poor poor Thomas," _she murmured.

"Milord Magistrate, this is a petition signed by fifty people signed on my sister's behalf,-"so Thomas was her brother?- "They all attest that she is a sweet and kind girl, a good church member brought up to live according to the faith by honest righteous folk." His voice trembles, as if he could burst out into tears any moment.

"Thank you Thomas," the heavy voice says kindly, "you may sit down."

Another voice sounded through the darkness: "You claim that the two young men you murdered assaulted you. Why would they, they the sons of two Lords, attempt to rape you? Sounds like the lies of a witch to me…How could a girl such as yourself fend off two young men in their prime without the help of the devil? You are a wolf in sheep clothing, a witch in the form of a young girl!"

The murmurs returned, and again the heavy voice called: "Order, order, order," over the chatter of the crowed.

"_I didn't kill them…"_

* * *

"Reid!" Someone was lightly slapping him in the face. "Wake up man!" 

He opened his eyes, lazily, where was he? This wasn't his bed, his bed wasn't this hard, and god it was cold.

"What-?"

"You passed out in the water," someone replied. No it was Tyler, yeah Tyler for sure.

"He's okay!" Someone called and the crowd started to cheer and clap.

"Did I win?"

"Yes you won." Tyler answered sounding quite annoyed as Reid was lifted off the floor; apparently, he was lying on a stretcher.

"What happened?"

"The fuck if I know," Tyler muttered staying by his side as two burly guys carried him off. "You just fainted, you're a lucky Joe reacted so fast decide to get your sorry as out of the water."

"Joe?"

"That Evans kid." Tyler clarified. "You owe him big time."

"Hey dude, where are you taking me?" Reid asked no one of the burly guys in particular.

"Nurse's office," one of them replied curtly.

Reid swore under his breath, his eyes darting back to Tyler. "Hey no fair you're dressed."

"My race was done, Caleb and Pogue wanted to come too, but I told them I could handle it."

"You make it sound like I'm a chore."

"You are most of the time," Tyler said dismissively rushing ahead to open the door to the nurse's office to open the door for the two burly guys.

"We've got a patient for you." the burly guy with the black hair, the same one that answered before called. "Victim of the swim meet."

"I used to think swimming was a peaceful sport." the nurse called as the carried him in, through her office and into the "sickbay", which held a grand total of six beds which were separated from each other by thin white curtains.

The nurse or doctor or whatever she was, was a woman in her late thirties, early forties, Mrs. Robinson. She was tall but a bit on the chubby side, her blond hair was always in a tidy knot in her neck, her glasses always resting on the tip of her nose, she looked quite strict, but he knew from personal experience she was actually quite nice.

"Mister Garwin," She said pursing her lips as his two 'transporters' rolled him off the stretcher onto one of the beds in a rather rough way. "Pleasure seeing you again, did you and Aaron Abbott get into another scruff?" She asked while the two burly men plus their stretcher left the room.

"No," Reid said curtly.

"He swam, he won, he fainted," Tyler explained.

"Hello mister Simms my Garwin interpreter," Mrs. Robinson said friendly. "How are you feeling Reid?"

"Like I just fainted."

"Ha-ha, tell me Reid do you have a good breakfast?" She asked checking his eyes with her little pocket flashlight.

Reid just shrugged.

"No he didn't, all he ate was an apple."

"Reid you know that's not enough to sustain you, not even on a normal day let alone when you have to physically exert yourself," Mrs. Robinson said shaking her head in disapproval. "Now sit up for me will you."

"Tattletale," Reid grumbled to Tyler while Mrs. Robinson put a stethoscope to his back causing him to cringe. "That's fucking cold," he whined.

"Sorry, sorry, I thought a big boy like you could handle a little cold." Mrs. Robinson said. "Deep breaths, Reid."

"Honestly I'm fine." Reid said relieved when she took that cold thing of his back.

"What about sleep? Had a goodnight sleep?"

"Sure," Reid muttered rolling his eyes.

"Tyler?" Mrs. Robinson said turning to Tyler for a more honest answer.

"He's been having trouble sleeping."

"You're such a tattletale Baby Boy," Reid muttered shooting his friend a glare.

"My diagnoses: you asked too much of your body today Reid," Mrs. Robinson stated putting her hands on her hips. "I'm keeping you overnight, Tyler if you would be so kind to get Reid some clothes and things he might need."

"What?!" Reid started. "I'm not staying here, I-"

"It wasn't a request Reid, it was an order."

"Fuck."

"Don't worry Reid, I'll be back soon and so will be Pogue and Caleb, we'll keep you company," Tyler said friendly.

"I don't like this Baby Boy."

"You'd better deal with it Reid, because I'm not changing my mind." Mrs. Robinson stated before leaving in a huff.

"Fucking Hell."

* * *

**(Two hours latter, the sickbay)**

* * *

Reid, now dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, had just finished recounting what he had heard in the darkness to the other Sons of Ipswich, who had claimed the two beds on each side of Reid's bed, they could talk amongst themselves freely, Reid was the only patient, and Mrs. Robinson was out. 

"So when you were passed out, you had another 'dream' about her?" Caleb asked, he and Pogue were sitting on the bed to Reid's right.

"No shit Sherlock," Reid said rolling his eyes. "It was her trial this time."

"It wasn't much of a trial, seems to me they already had decided she was guilty," Pogue remarked crossing her arms.

"Still don't know her name?" Tyler asked, he was occupying the bed on Reid's left, laying flat on his back, and eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"If I did I would've told you Baby Boy, all I know is she has a brother called Thomas, I told you," Reid said annoyed. "Try to keep up yeah?"

"She was burned right?" Caleb asked, eyes burning into Reid's.

"Yes."

"I looked it up, only one female Garwin was ever trialed a witch and she wasn't burned, she was hung," Caleb said his eyes darting to the window above Reid's bed. "But John Putnam's aunt was burned a witch only months before his birth, John Putnam's father was named Thomas."

"You're insinuating Chase is behind this?" Reid asked.

"I'm not saying he's behind this, I'm saying this girl could be John Putnam's aunt, but it could be just a coincidence, we don't know enough to be sure. If she's not, there's no way in hell Chase could be controlling a spirit like her if she wasn't his relative."

"What was her name?" Reid asked. "What was the name of Thomas Putnam's sister?"

"Annabel, she was twenty-four."

"It's not her," Reid said setting his jaw.

"How do you know so sure?" Pogue asked.

"There's no way in fucking hell the girl in my dreams is twenty-four, she's eighteen tops."

"Maybe she just looks young," Pogue argued.

"Yeah she looks young, too young to look anything near twenty-four," Reid stated surly.

"There's only one way to be sure," Tyler said.

"Tyler's right," Caleb said with a nod. "Reid, keep trying to figure out her name, it's important."

"She's not Annabel Putnam," Reid said sounding annoyed that they were ignoring his opinion: he was the one having the dreams; he was the one seeing her, hearing her screams, not them. "She was innocent. And some guy could've proved it but didn't."

"What?" Caleb asked.

"She told me he wouldn't help her."

"He?"

"He who saved me, he who doomed me." Reid said repeating her words which were etched into his mind.

"Great more riddles," Pogue said with a sigh.

"Reid, is there anything else, a detail, no matter how small, that you can remember?" Caleb asked.

"No," Reid said briskly.

"Reid didn't you tell me she was tortured?" Tyler asked giving his friend an accusing look, which was without second thought ignored.

"Reid," Caleb said with a sigh. "If you want to solve this, you'll have to tell us things like that, now let's try again: is there anything else that you remember, some detail?"

Reid crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared up at the ceiling, thinking back on every vision of her he ever had.

"Her eyes, they're emerald green and…she was burned on a hill, at night. And oh she keeps on singing things like: dead girl dances, she burns, witch hunt, witch hunt, burn this girl, something along those lines, something morbid like that," Reid said his gaze returning to Caleb. "Satisfied?"

Caleb simply nodded, pleased that Reid was finally cooperating.

"I'm staying here tonight," he suddenly stated causing the other three to give him a look of confusion. "If Chase is behind this, this would be the perfect opportunity to get to Reid."

"I can handle myself-" Reid started but Caleb cut him off.

"You haven't ascended yet Reid, Chase is strong, and if this is his work he's already messing with your mind. I know you don't like hearing it but you wouldn't stand a chance in the state you're in now," Caleb reasoned. "I'm staying here tonight."

"He has a point Reid," Pogue said agreeing with Caleb as per usual.

"What do you say Baby Boy?" Reid said turning to his best friend for some support.

"I'm sorry Reid, but Caleb's right."

"Fucking hell, I'm not a baby you know; I'm perfectly able to handle myself."

"This has nothing to do with you not being able to handle yourself," Caleb said trying to pacify the hotheaded blond. "Chase is dangerous Reid, and I don't want to take a chance here."

"You and your Chase obsession," Reid said irritated, visibly fuming. "He's DEAD, Caleb, dead dead dead, you killed him, he's dead!"

"There's nothing you can say to change my mind Reid, I'm staying tonight, and you'd better deal with it."

Caleb staid true to his word, that evening he actually convinced Mrs. Robinson to let him keep Reid company that night after profusely promising he wouldn't keep her patient from getting some rest. And so he had claimed the bed on Reid's left, though the blond had refused to even think about having a conversation with him, his pride still bruised from the conversation earlier that day, and had turned his back and had forced himself to get some sleep.

* * *

He was standing in a valley next to a creek, the sound of the waterway was soothing and beautiful, he could hear crickets, annoying little crickets. 

Here and there stood a tree, green leaved and in full bloom and the wild flowers were slightly towering out above the carpet of fresh green grass.

The sun was shining and there was only a faint breeze, making the taller grass rustle every now and again.

"_He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me…He loves me."_

He froze, it was her voice, but…there was something missing, the sadness the despair, was missing, her voice had lost it's sickening element, and was now only the sugary sweet voice of a young girl.

He spun around and saw her sitting in the grass. She looked, different, still pale, but healthier looking. The more meat on her bones and a pink blush on her pale face gave her a more lively appearance. Her hair was still dark but shinier and curly, less dull than he remembered it. And her eyes…they were alive. She looked so innocent, with her round face and her virgin white-sleeveless dress; she looked like she just ran out of a picture in a magazine.

And suddenly she saw him, a guy completely out of place, she smiled, showing off perfectly white and even teeth: "Hello," she said friendly.

"Hey," Reid said unsure of what to say or what to do...

She looked at him, a smile still on her face and her large doe-eyes staring into his.

Her name, he needed to know her name…

"What's your name?"

"I'm Margret, Margret Day," she said smiling friendly. "But everyone calls me Maud. What's your name?"

"My name is Reid Garwin," he said and as soon his name left his lips he regretted them, the sun disappeared behind dark clouds and the wind picked up. She stood up, her eyes regaining their frightening quality and her cheeks losing their healthy pink flush.

"Garwin," she repeated breathlessly, her eyes wide as her hair became a toy to the wind. "Garwin, Garwin, Garwin!" She cried. "Curse that name, I curse that name, I curse that bloodline!"

He didn't know what to say, what to think, so he just stood there watching the sky turn black as if the world was ending, watching her change before his very eyes: the girl he had seen minutes ago was gone, she was back to being the disparate shadow of herself.

"How could he?" She cried, turning her face away from him. "How could he let me burn! It hurt, the flames they erased me, it burned, so much pain…-CURSE YOU GARWIN! You and your name! You should've let me die that day it would've spared me of the flames… Why didn't you tell them?! Why did you let them burn me?! COWARD, COWARD, COWARD! I hate you Gabriel Garwin!"

"Reid, wake up, Reid!" Caleb called, clutching Reid's shoulders and shaking him, forcing him to wake up.

Reid's eyes shot open, breathing heavily, bathing in his own sweat: "It was us," he said between pants.

"What?" Caleb said releasing his death grip on his blond friend's shoulders.

"I hate you Gabriel Garwin," Reid explained sitting up whipping the sweat of his brow. "It wasn't Annabel Putnam, her name's Margret, Margret Day, and it was Gabriel Garwin's fault, he was the one, who could've helped her, Caleb it was our fault."

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**I hope I'm not confusing you, or making your brain crash or something with all of this, I just had a craving for some drama :D**

**Her name "Maud" is a nod to the song "The Rape of Maud Bowen" & "Day" is a nod to "Where the Wild Roses Grow". **

**Well anyways, this was a fast update,**

**A happy author is a productive one, so do tell me what you think of this little thingy!**

**Love,**

**Anne! **


	5. Chapter 4: Gabriel and Michael

**_Okay chapter four, finally, took me long enough I know_**

**_Okay chapter four, finally, took me long enough I know. If you want an explanation check out my other Covenant story and you'll understand. I hope._**

**_So without further redo chapter four:  
_**

**Chapter Four: Gabriel and Michael  
**

Monday morning, Reid was discharged from sickbay and attended classes as per usual. However, the normally loudmouthed blond was remarkably quiet and looked rather worn. His teachers noticed, but were glad; this Reid was far less of a hassle than the usual one.

Everyone noticed a change in the blond Son of Ipswich, he seemed…out of it, his eyes glazing over in thought every now and then, completely ignoring what was going on around him, even the girls who flaunted themselves around him weren't acknowledged what so ever.

After class, in Tyler and Reid's dorm, Reid and Caleb recounted what had happened the previous night, his dreams and his suspicions…

"So what you're implying is: you think, this girl's death, was the fault of our ancestors?" Pogue asked eyes trailing from Reid to Caleb and back.

"I don't think so, I know so," Reid snapped. "And she has a name."

"Calm down Reid." Tyler said trying to pacify his friend. "Pogue didn't mean anything by it."

Reid just crossed his arms in front of his chest glaring daggers at Pogue.

"Reid we have to make sure," Caleb said. "I'm going to look up this Gabriel Garwin, see if he's real and if there's a possibility he could have had something to do with her-"

"Margret." Reid interjected.

"Margret's," Caleb repeated, "burning."

"Of course he was involved," Reid said crossly. "You didn't see how she reacted when I said my name, she was afraid and the hate,-" he cut himself off and redirected his gaze to the floor.

"Reid it's not your fault you know." Pogue said earning himself yet another glare from the blond.

"It was the Covenant's fault."

"Reid we don't know-" Caleb started before Reid cut him off.

"Caleb don't be so fucking naïve, do you really think that the Covenant was full of goody-two-shoes? You're the one who's always proclaiming the power we have is dangerous and shit, do you really think people haven't gotten killed because of us under the pretence that it was 'for the good of the covenant'?" Reid spat. "We've got the potential to commit the perfect murder and that's awfully tempting don't you think?"

Silence fell, thick and heavy silence, Caleb and Reid had locked gazes and nether of them prepared to back down, normally this would end in Reid giving in but keeping up appearances and Caleb walking away. But this time, there was a fire in the blond his eyes, he wasn't going to cower, he was going to stand his ground and in the end, it was Caleb who gave in.

"Maybe you're right, but fact is she only named Gabriel Garwin and maybe he was innocent in the matter and she just decided to blame him," Caleb said breaking their eye contact. "But maybe the Covenant did have something to do with her death and she chiefly blames this Gabriel Garwin for it, it could explain her haunting you…like I said I'm going to look it up tonight in the meanwhile we should consider asking your father for advice."

"Hell no." Reid snapped.

"Reid, maybe this is a family thing, maybe he went through what you're going through when he was your age, with you ascending next month, it might just be some sort of tradition," Caleb reasoned.

"I don't want to talk to him," Reid said emphasising each word.

"Shit what time is it?" Pogue suddenly asked defusing the situation whether or not intentionally.

"Five-ish." Tyler answered checking his watch causing Pogue to shoot up from his seat on Tyler's bed.

"Kate is going to hang me," he explained. "I promised I'd meet her at her dorm at five."

"Nice going Romeo, you're going to be late," Reid remarked smirking.

* * *

_(That evening, 11.20 pm, Reid and Tyler their dorm)  
_

Both boys were laying on their respective beds, neither of them feeling the tugs of sleep.

"Margret Day," Tyler said suddenly, staring at the ceiling. "A plain name, don't you think? I'd expected something more theatrical like Mary, Delilah, Juliet, Isolde, Rose, or Catherin."

"This isn't some crummy fairytale Baby Boy," Reid said shooting him a look.

"I know," Tyler said absently. "What does she look like?"

"Ghostlike?"

"No really Reid, what does she look like?" Tyler asked turning to his friend.

"Doll-ish, I guess."

"So she looks innocent?"

"Unbelievably innocent, sad, hurt, scared," Reid said dejectedly, "and desperate, real desperate, that about sums her up."

"It doesn't sit well with me, you know the fact the Covenant could've been involved in the death of a girl."

"Same here," Reid said suppressing a yawn, he needed a good night's sleep, but he doubted he was going to get one any time soon.

"You think Caleb'll find something?"

"Positive, the covenant had something to do with her death, I can fucking feel it man," Reid muttered. "If he doesn't find anything, they probably covered it all up."

"There's only one person who knows the truth…"

"And she's eager to tell the tale." Reid said closing his eyes.

* * *

He was outside, it was dark out, no stars, just the moon, he was standing in, a meadow. There was someone else, a man; he had his back turned to him. He was tall, with broad shoulders and dark hair that covered his ears.

He just stood there; he was waiting for something, or someone, obviously…

There was tension in the air, a hollow chill surrounding them both making the world seem even darker than it already was.

"_Gabriel"_, a dead voice seemed to whisper, or maybe it was just the wind playing tricks. _"Murder, murder, murder, murder, murderer Gabriel."_

He had a hunch this man standing in front of him, was the Gabriel Garwin, the man who caused Margret's death, his ancestor…He wanted to grab his, shake him, shout at him but he couldn't move not even an inch; Frustrating to say the least.

Gabriel sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, nervously.

"Gabriel." A voice, a male voice, called from the darkness.

Both Reid and Gabriel turned around to meet the owner of the voice: there was a man about seventeen years old, tall, slender built, with pale skin and light brown hair and angry hazel eyes.

"Michael," Gabriel said curtly.

Reid's gaze shifted to Gabriel, finally able to see his face, he looked for some resemblance to this murderer. He found it in the eyes, they had the same eyes, and around the mouth, there was some resemblance as well. But with his raven hair, ashen skin and a hooknose he looked nothing like Reid himself, which was somewhat comforting actually.

The boy, man, whatever, named Michael smiled somewhat maniacally.

"You know why I asked you to come?" He asked not waiting for an answer. "I want to know why Gabriel."

Maud, Margret, this Michael, he knew Gabriel could've stopped it?

"Michael, I know you hate me but don't kill me, not for me I want to die, but think about the Covenant, it's forbidden,-"

"Do you think I still care about the Covenant?" Michael asked letting out a barking laugh.

"You are my friend; I don't want you to get punished."

"Do you really think they'll have the change to punish me? You think I want to live, Maud is dead, my Margret is dead…"

"I loved her too." Gabriel said softly. "I loved her Michael, but she was yours."

Okay this was getting complicated and so different from what he had imagined.

"You didn't lover her," Michael said angrily. "If you had loved her, you would've spoken up."

"They wouldn't let me, it was for the good of-"

"The Covenant." Michael sneered. "I don't care for the Covenant, not anymore; they're all cowards without a single ounce of courage."

"Michael," Gabriel said softly, but Michael turned away from him; his body shaking in anger, grief, and god knows what else.

"An eye for an eye, a life for a life," Michael muttered more to himself than to Gabriel.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Gabriel that somebody will die for the death of my wife."

"Wife?" Gabriel and Reid repeated in unison.

"She didn't die as Margret Day, Gabriel…She died as Margret Simms, she died a married woman," Michael said softly as if it hurt him to say the words.

Reid's attention turned to Gabriel, whose face had turned even paler, his sad eyes resting on Michael.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Michael laughed joylessly: "No, Gabriel Garwin I'm not going to kill you. You were closer than a brother to me once, my heart doesn't cry out for your blood but it can no longer love you either. Go home Gabriel, sit by the fire in the company of Raphael and Uriel, be seen, and be safe," Michael said before turning to leave.

"What are you going to do Michael?" Gabriel called his voice thick with emotion.

"Someone must die for the death of my wife Gabriel," Michael said as he walked off.

"You're going to kill the mayor aren't you?"

"What you don't know, you can't prevent me from doing Gabriel."

"Be safe," Gabriel, whispered, so softly that Reid was sure Michael hadn't heard. And

they stood there watching Michael's form slowly disappear into the darkness, as soon as he completely disappeared from sight, the earth beneath Reid's feet disappeared, he felt a strange pulling sensation and then he was falling before finally feeling the ground beneath his feet once more; he somewhere else: somewhere warmer, darker, where the air was clammy. He felt claustrophobic, he felt watched.

Then suddenly there was a hint of light, and he saw he wasn't alone: Gabriel Garwin was staring right at him: "Hello," he said acknowledging Reid's presence.

"You can see me?"

"Of course I can, don't be silly Reid," he said with a strange sort of smile.

"You know my name," Reid stated with a frown as discreetly looked his ancestor over; he was older now, his eyes darker, his voice heavier and there was stubble gracing his chin and cheeks.

"Of course I know your name; I've been waiting for you for quite some time now."

"This isn't real," Reid stated shaking his head.

"Well you're only half right about that I'm afraid," Gabriel said looking at him slightly amused. "The real Gabriel Garwin his bones have turned to dust a long ago. I'm just an imprint he left before he died."

"An imprint?"

"I'm a piece of his soul; he left me behind to wait you for."

"For me?"

"Well not you specifically, every Garwin since Gabriel's, well my great-grandson got at least one dream about Maud. You're the first to respond in the way that was desired, and so you're the one who get's the assignment."

"Assignment?" Reid said staring at his ancestor in disbelief.

* * *

**T.B.C**

**Short I know but the next chapter is going to be some heave shi-… I mean stuff. So I decided to make this one a bit shorter (though it's still 1805 words)**

**On another note, I have another ****little two chapter story stored on my computer that needs just a few finishing touches, it's a two chapter story revolving around Reid, his cousin (on mother's side of course) and his cousin's stepsister. **

**A very short summary: **

**It takes place a few days before Reid's ascending, his aunt, her son (who he can't stand but is actually very similar to him) and her stepdaughter are in town for Reid's eighteenth, a lot of craziness happens and it's basically a Reid, Aaron, OC love triangle though with a bit of a twist. **

**However, I don't know if anyone's interested. So if you are interested drop me a line. **

**Love,**

**Fish! **


	6. Chapter 5: The Immortal

**Here we finally have it, it took me ages but here'****s chapter five. Written entirely on the sad day that is the eleventh of November. The two great wars have left scars here, where arguably the most gruesome battles were fought. Because he who wins Belgium, wins the war. **

**So I might sound terribly corny but today I remember all the soldiers that fell in the war that should've ended all wars.**

**A special thanks to Cara Mascara who recently reminded me I had a good story waiting to be finished. So thank you.**

**And I hope all of you enjoy! **

**Chapter Five: The Immortal  
**

"Yes assignment," Gabriel repeated with half a smile. "You're the first one Reid, the first one in so long to show pity. I didn't expect it, not from you, a selfish little boy who has much growing-up to do. But oh how pleasantly you surprised me."

"What do you want from me?" Reid asked warily.

Gabriel let out a barking laugh. "You don't trust me, I wouldn't trust me either after what you've seen. But you want to help her, as much as I do, I know this in my heart."

"Help her? You? You're the reason she's dead."

Gabriel stared at him, his jaw set in apparent anger. "You think I don't know that? I was a coward with no courage but you know as well as I do that we can't betray our brothers."

"You should've done anything to save her."

"You really are a selfish boy aren't you?" Gabriel stated. "We can't put ourselves first, we have to put the covenant first and that's the price we pay for our powers."

Reid stared at him long and hard before finally asking; "What is it you want from me, Gabriel?"

"I want you to go where they burned her and I want you to make her live again."

"What are you saying?" Reid asked frowning. "We can't raise the dead it's impossible."

"No it's not," Gabriel said some sort of maniacal grin plastered on his face. "At first I thought it was though, took me years and years to find a way and it drove me mad but I swear to God there is a way to bring her back."

"I don't believe you."

"You have no idea who you're talking to Reid," Gabriel said darkly. "I dedicated my life to bring her back. Every day, every night I made myself more powerful. I am more powerful than any of my forbearers or anyone who came after me. I found a way Reid, and together we can bring her back," he grabbed Reid's hand and put a delicate necklace with a bronze pendant in the shape of a cross into the palm of his hand. "This was hers, take it to where the burned her, that's all you have to do."

"But-,"

"No buts."

Reid awoke struggling to breath.

"Reid what's wrong?" Tyler questioned panic clearly present in his voice, he was by his friend's side in less than a second.

"Can't breath," he sputtered. "Other than that fine."

Tyler made a face. "Since you're still spouting smartass remarks, I'm assuming you're fine."

"No shit baby boy."

"Did you have another dream?" Tyler asked tentatively.

"You could call it that."

"What do you mean?"

"I finally met the 'cause to all my problems."

"What do you mean?"

"Just call Caleb okay?"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Reid."

"Baby boy," Reid said attempting to glare him into calling Caleb.

"I know you tend to think I'm you're slave I'm not budging 'till you tell me what's up."

"I just had a heart to heart with Gabriel Garwin."

"What-?"

"Call Caleb," Reid said dangling the necklace in front of Tyler's face.

"I'm going, I'm going," Tyler muttered fetching his phone.

Finally, Reid thought, they were getting somewhere.

* * *

"Why are we still sitting here instead of sitting the car?" Reid asked, his arms crossed in front of his chest visibly annoyed.

"Reid we don't even know where she was burned," Pogue said stifling a yawn.

"On a hill next to a tree."

"Wow that narrows it down," Pogue muttered crankily, he tended to be moody when people woke him up in the middle of the night to go on some wild goose chase.

"If we just drive around I'll recognize it, so let's go, baby boy go-,"

"No," Caleb stated simply.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Reid asked his temper already flaring because of that two letter word.

"I don't trust him."

"Me neither," Tyler said quietly.

"What's not to trust?" Reid questioned through gritted teeth.

"What if it's a trap?" Caleb stated. "Reid, there's no way to raise the dead. I know, I looked after my father died."

"He found one."

Caleb shook his head. "Even if he found a way it still would mean a great sacrifice, everything in this world is balanced and in order to bring someone back from the dead, someone would have to die."

"So basically it's a life for a life?" Tyler said frowning.

Caleb nodded. "What if this Gabriel Garwin wants to sacrifice Reid for her."

"Too much heavy shit, too late at night," Pogue growled before yawning.

"Shut up Pogue!" Reid said. "And Caleb I'm willing to take my chances!"

"But I'm not Reid," Caleb said raising his voice just as Reid had done. "It's dangerous."

"Stop being such a coward!"

Caleb narrowed his eyes. "I use my brains something you should consider doing to!"

"Either you come with me or you stay here, but I'm going," Reid stated grabbing his jacket.

"Don't be childish Reid," Pogue called after him.

"I'm not being childish," Reid spat. "I want to fix something our ancestors fucked up!"

"It wasn't their fault," Caleb said regaining his calm.

"It was, they should've-,"

"They should've what Reid? Revealed themselves? Put themselves and their families in danger of prosecution? As much as I hate to say it, it was damage control Reid and I would've done the same thing."

"No you wouldn't have," Reid said his jaw and his will set. "You have a hero complex Caleb, if you were as much as a goodie-two-shoes as you claim to be, you would've let Sarah die, for the good of the covenant. So don't tell me to let this go."

Caleb stared at him visibly contemplating what Reid had said. He had a point, he knew he did, but he didn't want Reid, his brother, to put himself in danger like he had done that night. They were his little brothers, he couldn't let them get in harms way or at least, not alone.

"Fine," he finally said. "We'll go out and look, but as soon as I feel something's up we leave."

Reid nodded. "Deal."

"I guess I'll get my keys than," Tyler said sighing.

* * *

They had been driving around for an hour, Pogue had nodded off half an hour ago, his soft snoring breaking the heavy silence.

"Still nothing?" Caleb asked from the backseat.

"No," Reid said staring out of the passenger window.

"Tyler, stop the car this is useless," Caleb said earning himself an angry look from Reid.

"Don't worry we're not quitting just yet, we just need to rethink our game plan."

Tyler parked the car on the side of the road.

"What-? Why did we stop? We there?" Pogue questioned waking up.

"Just doze on, sleeping beauty," Reid grumbled.

"Glad to see you didn't lose your winning personality going through all of this," Pogue muttered not bothering to open his eyes.

"So what do we do?" Tyler asked.

"I have no idea," Caleb said. "Reid didn't Gabriel give you some way of contacting him or something?"

"If he did didn't you think I would have tried already?"

"No, need to go smartass on me," Caleb said rubbing his temples; everyone was tired, everyone was cranky especially since they still hadn't found anything.

"Why don't you like sleep or something?" Tyler offered.

"What?" Reid asked eyeing him.

"Well-, that's how he always contacted you right? In your dreams, so sleep and ask him where they burned her."

"That sounds ridiculously easy doesn't it? Why didn't we think of that sooner?" Pogue said whiney.

"Because your constant snoring enabled us to think," Reid remarked rolling his eyes.

"I don't snore."

"Of course you don't, Tyler always travels with an angry pig in his trunk."

"You know what-,"

"Guys," Caleb said interrupting their banter. "Let's just focus okay? Reid try and catch some shuteye maybe Tyler's right and Gabriel will contact you that would definitely help us along."

"Whatever," Reid said leaning back in his seat, closing his eyes. It didn't take long for the sleep deprivation to kick in and soon enough he felt like he was falling again.

"Back already?" The familiar voice that belonged to Gabriel Garwin demanded friendly.

"I can't find the spot," Reid said opening his eyes staring straight into those of his ancestor.

"Just trust your instincts," Gabriel said as if he was talking to a small child. "You know where it is."

"I don't know."

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine."

"And when we get there, what am I supposed to do?" Reid asked, memories of what Caleb had said earlier that night came flooding back to him: _if you want to bring back someone from the dead, someone else has to die. _

"You think bringing her back will kill you," Gabriel said as if he had read his mind, that when Reid noticed something for the first time, Gabriel's eyes weren't blue anymore like they been all those years ago, they were grey as if the colour in them had died long ago. And then he noticed how his chest rise and fell, he was breathing…

"You're not dead, are you Gabriel?" Reid asked as realisation dawned on him.

He just smiled sadly in response. "I gave you too little credit, you're smarter than you look. What tipped you of my surroundings? The colour of my skin? Tell me I'm interested to hear your theories."

"You're breathing."

"Ah, that's something even I can't go without."

"This means, you're immortal right?"

"Good guess."

"Where have you been hiding all these years?"

"Right now, we're under the Garwin crypt in the cemetery but I've dwelled in the woods for a time as well."

"How did you-?"

"I told you I'm the most powerful wizard that ever walked this world."

"But how?"

"You don't want to know Reid," he said with stubborn reassurance. "Believe me you don't want to live forever, I have lived too long too many seasons have passed me by. I have seen the ones I love die as I lived on in a world that's not mine. People aren't meant to live forever."

"If it so terrible than why?"

"I didn't want my child or his child to have to pay the price for my mistakes. I knew it would be a life for a life. And I knew I myself couldn't cast the spell so I had to wait for someone to come along, that someone turned out to be you. That cross I gave you it wasn't Margaret's it's mine, and when you burn it where she was burned it will undo what happened all those years ago. And the real witch will die."

"So you'll die for her."

"I would've given that girl anything, my heart, my soul, my life. She'll never be mine and we will never be together but I can't stand the thought of her having to wander this world for all eternity because she can't find peace."

"I don't want to kill me."

"You wouldn't be killing me, you would be putting me out of my misery."

**T.B.C**

**So tell me what you think, I'm anxious to hear your opinions! I hope I didn't disappoint you guys!**

**Xoxo**

**The Fishie**


	7. Chapter 6: Maud

**A late happy new-year everybody! ^^**

**Here's chapter six, it's not very long but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Chapter Six: Maud**

"Stop the car!" Reid shouted awaking with a start. The memory of what had just taken place still fresh in his mind. He had to trust his instincts and his instincts were shouting at him to get up and look around.

"We're standing still, Reid," Tyler said dryly, he was resting his head on the steering wheel.

"Oh."

"Thought you'd say that," he muttered in retort.

"What happened, Reid?" Caleb said leaning forward between the driver and the passenger seat to give Reid an intent look.

"I talked to him, to Gabriel and-,"

"And?"

"He's still alive."

"Great more voodoo shit," Pogue grumbled obviously still cranky because of lack of sleep.

"Shut up!" Reid snarled.

"Reid," Caleb said, visibly annoyed by their bickering. "Go on."

"After all these years Caleb, he's still alive. He figured it out, he figured out the secret to immortality!"

"You're delirious," Pogue stated before yawning.

"I'm not delirious you asswhipe! He's alive and talking to me!" Reid shouted feeling the urge to jump back there and beat the shit out of Pogue.

"Are you sure?" Caleb said yet again diffusing the situation without even trying.

"I'm sure."

Caleb made a face. "This is dangerous, if someone finds out he knows the secret to eternal life…Someone might try and take it from him."

"Someone like Chase you mean?" Tyler interjected.

Caleb just nodded his retort.

"Don't worry about it Caleb," Reid said. "I pity the idiot who picks a fight with him. He didn't figure out how to be immortal by looking pretty you know. I think he's pretty tough."

'_I'm the most powerful wizard that ever walked this world.'_Those words were still ringing in his ears and he could feel a familiar yet unwanted pang of jealousy which, he pushed away to the farthest corner of his mind.

"It's still dangerous."

Reid made a face. "No it's not, he's planning on dying today."

"What?" Tyler said sitting up straight with a frown on his face.

"You were right Caleb, it's a life for a life…He wants me to kill him, for her."

"You can't," Caleb said simply, sternly. "We're not God, Reid."

"We wouldn't be playing God, we would be fixing his screw up!"

Caleb just stared at him. "You'll go through with this anyway, won't you?"

"Fuck yeah."

Caleb sighed. "Are you sure this is what he wants?"

Reid nodded.

"Of course he wants to die, think about it. He has all the power in the world but he still can't bring her back. Do you know what that does to a person? Living forever, knowing you can't bring the one you love back while every day you miss her more and more until the point where it becomes unbearable-," Tyler stopped talking as soon as he noticed Reid, Caleb and even Pogue were staring at him in wonder and confusion.

"How do you know?" Pogue questioned.

"I have no idea," Tyler admitted sheepishly.

"Then how come you're going Oprah on our ass?"

"Spur of the moment I guess."

"You disturb me at times baby boy," Reid muttered before getting out of the car.

"Reid where are you going?!" Caleb shouted following his lead.

"To look for the spot Sherlock."

Soon enough the four of them were walking around Ipswich in search of a hill and a tree. In a thirty minute time range, they had already found three that didn't suffice.

"I really really hate you Reid," Pogue grumbled, hands stuffed in his pockets and jacket zipped up as high as possible in an effort to fight the biting cold. Cold and sleep deprivation tended to bring out the worst in him.

"Do I look like I care?" Reid said moodily ignoring further protest.

"Feeling anything yet?" Tyler questioned, he bore a striking resemblance to a mugger due to the fact about half of his face was hiding behind a scarf.

"I'm not answering stupid questions at this point in time," Reid muttered kicking a small rock.

That's when something hit him, hard. Like someone just kicked him in the ribs.

Suddenly breathing hurt, and standing was a battle against gravity. He could feel hands grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked sounding worried.

Reid let out a small moan of pain, his skin ached, his bones ached, everything ached. His vision slowly turned blurry: a vision.

Grey shadows, people? We're surrounding him walking past him, urging him to follow them. He had to follow them…

He could hear his friends calling his name but he ignored them. He had to follow the shadows, he heard their whispers though he could only make out isolated words.

_Fire_

_Witch_

_Evil _

_Devil_

_Maud_

Maud, they were talking about _her_, they were leading him towards her.

Then he fell to his knees, hard, probably scraping them in the process and everything became clear again.

"Is this the place?" Caleb asked quietly offering him a hand.

"I guess so," Reid mumbled allowing Caleb to pull him to his feet and as if on cue, it started to rain.

"Well, that was weird," Tyler stated matter-of-factly in an attempt to break the tense atmosphere.

"Poltergeist weird," Pogue added.

"What do we do now?" Caleb said.

"I guess we burn this," Reid said pulling the necklace with the cross shaped pendant.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"As sure as I'll ever be," Reid said before sighing. "Here goes."

His eyes flashed black, the pendant caught fire, it was amazing how easily it burned; the flames were a bright blue and didn't seem bothered by the rain that was falling heavier and heavier. Reid dropped the necklace to the ground, watching. The fire didn't spread to the leaves, it didn't even scorch them…while Gabriel Garwin was dying.

Gabriel didn't mind, he wanted to die. Or that was what Reid kept telling himself.

There was a flash; so bright as if star had fallen in front of their feet, blinding them temporarily.

And than, there she was laying in front of his feet; Maud.

She was slight, delicate and pale as a porcelain doll dressed in a white dress. Her dark brown hair, that now seemed a very dark auburn colour, covered most of her face.

His musings were interrupted by the subject of his thoughts who was coughing violently; every cough shook her small frame and judging by the gasping breaths she was struggling to breath.

"Is she okay?" Tyler asked from a safe distance.

"I don't know," Reid muttered kneeling down next to her. He moved to brush away her hair, the rain had already soaked her and it stuck to her face much like her dress, which clung to her body like a second skin and was turning translucent.

With surprising speed her hand shot up and grabbed his arm, her grip strong as a vice. Her green eyes boring into his soul.

"I know your voice," she said in-between gasps. "I heard it in the dark."

"Hush, we'll talk latter first we have to get you out of here," Reid said feeling her grip loosen. "Try and relax, you're safe now."

She stared up at him for another moment though it seemed like an eternity, before her eyes fluttered shut, though her breathing was still coming in short gasps and she was shivering. Probably because her current attire didn't really suit the cold rainy weather.

Reid took of his jacket and placed it on top of her before picking her up.

"Let's go."

"To where?" Caleb asked.

"My house?"

Caleb nodded as they hurried back to the car. "I'll call your mom, tell her to get some clothes and a hot bath ready."

"Is she really real?" Pogue said pocking her arm and receiving a glare from Reid in the process.

"What do you think dumbass?" he snapped. A sleep deprived Pogue wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, not that he ever was, but still lack of sleep apparently made him stupider.

"Hey apparently we just raised someone from the dead, that doesn't happen every day! I have the right to be critical!"

"Critical, yes. Stupid no."

**T.B.C**

**Soooo did you like it?**

**Tell meeeee ^^**

**Love, **

**The Fishie.**


End file.
